dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maeve
Maeve was a Faerie, and the Winter Lady. She first appears in Summer Knight. Description As the Winter Lady, Maeve was considered to be the Winter Queen in training—"The Queen who is to come"—to possibly become the future Queen of the Winter Court.Summer Knight, ch. 10 Maeve likes to play the part of the "evil kinktress" (as Fix called it) and pulling everyone's strings.Proven Guilty, ch. 20 "She never passes the chance to tear the wings off a fly."Cold Days, ch. 50 Molly Carpenter, complains that Maeve was a 'really, really awful Winter Lady'. In one moment, Maeve looked like she could be Lily's fraternal twin.Cold Days, ch. 25 Maeve loves McAnally's lemonade.Summer Knight, ch. 20 In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, investigating Ronald Reuel's death, Harry goes to see Maeve in Undertown led by Elidee at Toot-Toot's request and met by Grimalkin, her servant.Summer Knight, ch. 14 When Harry asked her if she killed Ronald Reuel, the Summer Knight, she mischievously tries to force a deal on Harry by inducing him with glamour to beget a child with Jenny Greenteeth that he would give to Meave. Harry refuses. Lloyd Slate enters bringing a carved box which he hands to Maeve, kneeling. Maeve becomes enraged at Lloyd because the knife in the box—a military-type knife encrusted with black substance—was not what she wanted. She Kicked Slate, called him a stupid animal and threw the knife at him. He threatened to attack her with it. Maeve orders Jenny to subdue him which she does with a hypodermic needle.Summer Knight, ch. 15 Later, at the battle in the Valley of the Stone Table, Maeve charged up dressed in white armor with a dozen of her Winter Sidhe Warriors—whose armor had a snowflake design—in time to stop a score of Summer warriors from attacking Harry and his team: the Alphas and the Changelings. She had her riders draw the Summer forces away so that Harry could get to the Stone Table. Harry left the traitor Lloyd Slate, who had been beaten badly by Fix with a big monkey-wrench, with Maeve.Summer Knight, ch. 32 After the battle, Harry awoke to the sight of Maeve and Mother Winter with Lloyd Slate manacled in ice in obvious pain.Summer Knight, ch. 33 "Something Borrowed" In "Something Borrowed", displeased over the death of the Tigress, a favourite ghoul assassin of the Winter Court, and looking for revenge, Maeve sent her servant Jenny Greenteeth to ruin Georgia and Billy Borden's wedding.Something Borrowed ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Lily called in Maeve to help answer Harry Dresden's questions about why the Sidhe are not retaliating against the Red Court for trespassing and summoning Outsiders on Sidhe lands. Harry pressed Maeve on lawful grounds for what she did to Georgia and Billy Borden's wedding as they were under his protection when they killed the Tigress. Maeve conceded and told Harry that Mab readied her force against the Summer Court and ordered that no action be taken against the Red Court. Maeve intimated that Mab has been overtaken by a "mortal contagion" has gone mad in a way similar to Aurora. Harry left with the nagging feeling that it was too easy.Proven Guilty, ch. 20 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden met Lily at the Botanical Gardens where she told him about a contagion that causes people or beings to do horrible things against their nature such as Harry Dresden's first three major cases. Maeve showed up and accused Mab of of being contaminated by the contagion and has gone "utterly mad" and plans to "unleash chaos on the world" that night—Halloween.Cold Days, ch. 24 Maeve and Lily say they think Mab's plan's had something to do with Demonreach. She said that Mab infected Lea during that time she had her bound in ice at Arctis Tor.Proven Guilty, ch. 39 Maeve and Lily ask Dresden to kill Mab, that as the Winter Knight, he can do it because his power comes from her.Cold Days, ch. 25 Maeve is contaminated, allowing her to lie despite her nature. She is manipulating Lily into believing she can detect Nemesis and that Demonreach is a source of evil rather than a prison of it, but Dresden confronts her halfway through the ritual.Cold Days, ch. 48 Maeve renders Dresden's team helpless, with the exception of Molly Carpenter hidden under a veil; Dresden finally understands that Maeve and Sarissa are twin sisters; Maeve chose Winter, but Sarissa did not choose any allegiance. When things got desperate, Harry summoned Mab to deal with Maeve using the Circle of Power already set up by Maeve and Lily.Cold Days, ch. 51 Maeve confronts Mab on her wish to kill her and her training of Sarissa to replace her. In spite, Maeve shoots Lily in the head, transferring her mantle to Sarissa. With no trustworthy host for her mantle nearby, Maeve believes Mab cannot risk killing her. Unbeknownst to her, also Molly Carpenter is a suitable vessel and is hiding nearby. Despite Harry's pleas and best efforts, Karrin Murphy kills the Winter Lady, transferring also that Mantle.Cold Days, ch. 52 References See also *Winter Court *Winter Knight's Mantle *Mantle Category:Recurring characters Category:Faeries Category:Winter Court Category:Summer Knight Category:Proven Guilty Category:Cold Days